Una nueva oportunidad, Una nueva vida
by Puchiko Tsukino
Summary: Pues aqui estoy con el primer fic Sasusaku que escribo y nada mas y nada menos que un Lemon... ya estan advertidos, seguir bajo su propio riesgo


**Una nueva oportunidad, Una nueva vida.**

¿Hola como están?

Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, nada más y nada menos que con un lemon, así que a los menores de edad o a los que no le gustan este tipo de fic puede dar marcha atrás pero no se preocupen voy a escribir más fics de esta pareja X33

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces (aunque ya quisiera pero creo que resultaría una historia algo rara XP)

El tiempo es unos años después de que Sasuke se va de Konoha

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**Como debió ser desde el principio**

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

Otra tarde que salía a los bosques cercanos solo para distraerse, otra tarde que simplemente sentada en la rama de un árbol esperaba, otra tarde que por muchas lagrimas que derramara el dolor no se iba. Konoha se había vuelto tan monótona desde que el se fue.

Un nuevo suspiro salio de su boca mientras miraba a ningún lugar, paso sus manos por sus mejillas para secar el rastro de las lágrimas… era tiempo de regresar a la aldea.

Se puso en pie para regresar cuando sintió como unas ramas se movían en un árbol cercano… una presencia que ella conocía.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Hecho un vistazo hacia las ramas pero no vio nada, eso no podía suceder… el se había ido, el nunca regresaría, para el, ella no era más que un estorbo.

Tomo un último respiro para tener la fuerza de regresar y fingir ante los demás que todo estaba bien.

Salto hacia la rama mas cercana para iniciar su recorrido de vuelta a Konoha, cuando esc.

3ucho nuevamente moverse unas ramas cerca de ella, cambio de rumbo drásticamente hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido pero no vio nada, no había rastro de nadie.

- En serio creo que me estoy volviendo loca- dijo exhalando con fuerza

--------------------------

Konoha no había cambiado mucho, las mismas casas, los mismo caminos, talvez lo único que había cambiado es que todos habían crecido un poco y que ahora habían nuevos niños queriendo convertirse en ninjas.

Mientras Sakura regresaba observo un grupo de estos niños haciendo una rueda alrededor de algo, Sakura se acerco y vio que a quien rodeaban era a un niño con una herida en la rodilla.

Los niños al ver a Sakura corrieron a donde estaba ella, pidiéndole que ayudara al niño.

- Sakura sensei ayuda a Seyuki por favor, se lastimo una rodilla jugando- dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja

- No me llames así, todavía estoy estudiando- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada

- Eso no importa, tu eres una gran medico y nos has enseñado mucho- dijo la pequeña con determinación.

Sakura la aprendiz de Tsunade había aprendido mucho acerca de medicina y ahora trabajaba en el hospital, todos los niños la querían porque ella siempre los ayudaba cuando se lastimaban.

- Esta bien- respondió Sakura

Sakura se acerco al niño y lo curo, el niño se puso en pie y le agradeció a la joven quien en ese momento volvió a sentir la presencia de hace rato, volteo a ver de inmediato el techo de una casa cercana, pero no había nada.

- Pasa algo- Pregunto la niña pelirroja

- No, no es nada… será mejor que regresen a sus casas ya se esta haciendo tarde.

Los niños se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Sakura se fue al hospital, esta vez se había tardado mucho tiempo con su acostumbrada hora de descanso, al llegar al hospital se encontró con un caos, todas las enfermeras agradecieron que por fin se apareciera pues Tsunade no estaba tampoco y había muy poca ayuda.

- Bueno entonces manos a la obra- dijo dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de los pacientes que esperaban por atención.

--------------------------

Ya casi acababa su turno en el hospital, había atendido ya a varias personas, la mayoría de heridas menores, se estaba preparando para regresar cuando llego un paciente con heridas graves.

- Creo que no podré llegar temprano hoy- dijo Sakura con un suspiro de resignación

Se dirigió a la sala de emergencia y comprobó que en serio era algo grave, un hombre reparando el techo de su casa había resbalado golpeándose la espalda.

- Dice que no siente las piernas- dijo una de las enfermeras

- Tendremos que actuar rápido necesito más ayuda, trae más enfermeras- dijo Sakura acercándose al herido.

- Señor, necesito que me escuche- le dijo Sakura – Voy a revisar como se encuentra, si hay fracturas o daños internos.

- Confió en usted- dijo el hombre casi susurrando el dolor era insoportable –usted es la mejor doctora.

Sakura se sonrojo con el comentario, de verdad la gente confiaba tanto en ella, o acaso seria porque era la aprendiza de Tsunade y ella era la mejor ninja medico, sea lo que sea ella haría lo mejor por curarlo.

Se acerco y puso su mano sobre la herida, comenzó a revisarlo y después de un momento se detuvo.

- Parece que no hay fracturas, la inflamación del golpe es lo que causa que no sienta las piernas, lo que si me preocupa es que al parecer se esta acumulando mucho liquido, debo hacer que evacue todo ese liquido del golpe porque entonces si causaría daños mayores.

- Entiendo- dijo el hombre

- Esto le dolerá

- Sakura, ya estamos aquí- dijo la enfermera anterior junto con dos más

- Esta bien solo sosténgalo y no dejen que se mueva

Las enfermaras hicieron como les dijo Sakura, tomando de los brazos al pacientes, Sakura comenzó a emitir hondas de chakra sobre el hombre, mientras este se retorcía de dolor, el proceso era muy complicado porque no podía emitir muy fuerte la honda ya que lo lastimaría y podría provocar una parálisis, ni tampoco muy débil porque el liquido se acumularía.

Después de un largo rato el hombre parecía ya no quejarse tanto, el dolor iba desapareciendo así como la hinchazón y el peligro, Sakura se detuvo viendo que ya todo estaba bien.

- Ya todo esta bien- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre quien al parecer se estaba quedando dormido -llevenlo a una habitaciones, necesita descansar- ahora dirigiéndose al grupo de enfermeras.

---------------------------

Un momento después Sakura entro a la habitación del hombre, quien ya estaba despertando.

- Sabia que usted es la mejor- dijo el hombre casi en un susurro

- No, claro que no, todavía me falta mucho, además Tsunade es la mejor- acercándose a la camilla.

- Es una digna aprendiz de Tsunade y sin duda superara a su sensei.

Sakura apenas y había prestado atención a lo último que dijo el señor, sintió otra esa presencia en la ventana, pero como las veces anteriores no había nada.

- Creo que en verdad me estoy volviendo loca- dijo susurrando más para ella que para alguien más

- Perdón no escuche lo que dijo

- Ah, no, no dije nada… será mejor que se cuide de ahora en adelante, no debe subir a los techos sin la debida protección, esta vez tubo mucha suerte.

- Si, suerte de que la linda doctora de Konoha, Sakura Haruno me atendiera

Sakura se sonrojo más – Ya tengo que irme, si ocupa algo no dude en pedirlo, mañana regresare por la mañana para revisarlo y ver como sigue.

Sin más Sakura salio de la habitación, ya era muy tarde y tenia que regresar a su casa, se arreglo y se despidió de todos en el hospital.

- Vaya donde se habrá metido Tsunade, no ha aparecido durante todo el día en el hospital.

Sakura observo el cielo, las estrellas se veían muy bien en esa época del año, pero lo que más adornaba el cielo era la luna llena, como una perla en el cielo que alumbraba el camino de regreso.

Al llegar a casa, Sakura se quito la ropa, había sido un largo día, abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió, necesitaba con urgencia un baño relajante.

- Vaya este día si que fue cansado- dijo Sakura mientras el agua caía sobre ella.

Al salir se alisto para dormir, no tenia ganas ni de comer, se puso un camisón de tirantes que llegaba arriba de las rodillas; sin más se acostó en la cama y quedo dormida.

La luna avanzaba en su recorrido por el cielo nocturno, las calles de Konoha lucían desoladas, todos estaban dormidos al igual que Sakura, quien desconocía lo que ocurría en su ventana, hasta que el golpe que se escucho cuando esta se abrió fue suficiente para que Sakura despertara.

Al abrir los ojos noto la ventana abierta.

- Vaya estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera la cerré bien- dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la ventana con pereza.

Al acercarse a la ventana pudo ver la luna, que había avanzado mucho en su recorrido, pero seguía alumbrando con las misma intensidad, nuevamente pensó como la luz que emitía alumbraba todo, las casas, los árboles, los caminos.

- Porque no sigues esa luz de regreso a Konoha- dijo Sakura mientras se apoyaba en la ventana –de regreso… a mí.

En ese momento Sakura escucho algo detrás de ella, dentro de su habitación.

Cerro lentamente la ventana, sea quien sea, ella lo averiguaría no se iba a escapar esta vez, intento ver algo dentro, pero era muy difícil… haber visto la luna tan iluminada disminuyo su visión nocturna.

Se dirigió a la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama, pero justo cuando estuvo cerca de ella para encenderla sintió que alguien tomo su mano.

- Eres tu Sas…

No pudo terminar la frase, la persona que le tenía sujeta la mano había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar… era el, de verdad era el, estaría soñando, pero si estuviera soñando… esto era muy real.

El beso no era apasionado ni nada por el estilo, era más lento, como queriendo conocer y memorizar los labios de Sakura, ella inconscientemente comenzó a reaccionar, también lentamente para conocer las boca de quien le había robado el beso, eran muchas emociones las que ahora atacaban su corazón lo que tanto había anhelado, ese tan soñado momento al fin había llegado, no como ella lo imaginaba pero había llegado…

Pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad se empezaron a asomar por sus cuencas de color esmeralda, su corazón estaba a todo lo que podía mientras un juguetón color carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas, no supieron cuando pero el beso se torno tan intenso que llego un agobiado instante en el que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar algo de aire.

Aun podía sentir aquellos suaves y tersos labios sobre los suyos, que la incitaban a volver a tocarlos con los suyos pero antes de que ella se dejara llevar por sus impulsos decidió rápidamente encender la luz y así confirmar si aquello que había experimentado había sido real o un cruel juego de su imaginación.

La luz de la lámpara gentilmente fue iluminando aquella fría habitación, haciendo que la silueta del individuo con el que compartió aquel dulce beso fuese revelado.

Lo pudo ver… era el… después de tanto tiempo era el.

Sakura se llevo ambas manos a la boca para detener el grito que amenazaba con salir, ¿su imaginación la estarían traicionando?

- E…eres tu, realmente eres tu- dijo casi como un susurro, pues su voz se empezaba a quebrar…… Sakura no lo podía creer, era Sasuke

Poco a poco sus mejillas se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura, algo muy inusual en el.

- Volví- le susurro

- Sasuke… yo, yo nunca creí que este día llegaría, yo pensé que no significaba nada para ti, que simplemente era un estorbo.

¿Estorbo? Había escuchado bien ¿Estorbo? Aunque muchas veces ella lo sacaba de sus casillas nunca la considero un estorbo.

- Escúchame bien Sakura- dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos –tu nunca has sido un estorbo, al contrario al parecer el estorbo aquí… soy yo, mira todo lo que has avanzado desde que no estoy aquí, ya eres toda una ninja medica y los niños te quieren mucho, te has vuelto más fuerte, intente esconder mi presencia pero aun así tu te dabas cuenta que estaba allí.

Sakura todavía intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke era tan amable, tan cariñoso que simplemente parecía un sueño, en cualquier momento iba a despertar sola en su cuarto… de nuevo.

- Al contrario –continúo Sasuke- tú fuiste la que me dio la fuerza necesaria para vengar a mi familia y la esperanza para un futuro aquí en Konoha… contigo

- No…- dijo negando con la cabeza –tu no eres un estorbo, cuando tu te fuiste y luego Naruto también partió, yo decidí volverme más fuerte para buscarte y traerte de regreso.

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura, apretándola con fuerza a su pecho con una mano, acariciando su cabello con la otra

- Tengo que estar soñando- dijo Sakura casi susurrando y mirando el piso

Esto le pareció gracioso a Sasuke quien dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, todavía tenia ese efecto sobre ella, a pesar del tiempo, todavía ella lo amaba.

Sasuke levanto su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, con los pulgares acariciaba las mejillas de la pelirrosa, los ojos de ella comenzaron a vidriarse, todavía no lo creía, ¿acaso todo esto estaba sucediendo? Y si esto era un sueño las pastillas para dormir serian sus mejores amigas.

Sasuke nuevamente acerco sus labios a los de la chica, quien gustosa correspondió el beso, esta vez siendo ella la que se le adelantara al pelinegro.

Poco a poco pero decididamente sakura comenzó a introducir su lengua en la cavidad del ojirasgado degustando cuidadosamente el sabor del mayor, al notar esto, nuestro joven amigo se vio sorprendido y se apeno un poco, por lo que lentamente sus pequeñas mejillas comenzaron a tonarse de rosa, quien diría que sasuke se avergonzaría con tan inocente acción, cosa que a sakura le saco una pequeña pero visible sonrisa.

Sus lenguas seguían jugando, buscándose, como si no pudiesen vivir una sin la otra, como si esta fuese la ultima vez que sus labios se encontraría, aunque por alguna extraña razón tanto el, como ella, sabían que esta no seria la ultima vez, pero no lo podían evitar dejar todo el alma y el corazón en aquel beso.

- Sakura… te amo- dijo tan pronto como se separaron, la observo un momento, lucia tan linda, a pesar de la luz tan baja podía observar el tono carmín de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

Sakura seguía jugando con el cabello de Sasuke, - esto de verdad estaba sucediendo- se repetía una y otra vez, - el esta aquí, aquí conmigo, el regreso-.

Mientras que el no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se separaban por un poco de aire, al fin había tenido el suficiente valor de regresar a Konoha, con ella, el gran Sasuke, el valiente Sasuke quien tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier persona le había costado mucho trabajo reunir el valor para decirle a Sakura que la amaba.

La pelirrosa dejo de jugar con el cabello del chico, deslizando sus manos por su cuello bajo a sus hombros, tocando los definidos músculos del chico, su pecho, su estomago marcado llegando al borde de su camisa.

Sasuke se le quedo observando, comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer, se sonrojo, quien creería, el gran Sasuke sonrojado por dicha acción.

Sakura comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Sasuke, dejándola caer en el suelo, ella se apoyo sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, para sentir su calor, el pelinegro la rodeo con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cabello.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke, siempre te eh amado- dijo la chica cerrando lo ojos, sintiendo su aroma, rozando su pecho con su mano.

Sasuke se separo un momento de la chica, levando su rostro y la beso nuevamente, recorriendo con su otra mano la espalda de ella, memorizando su cuerpo, la otra mano se unió a la anterior comenzando a acariciarle el cuello, sus hombros, su espalda…

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre los labios de el chico, algo estaba pasando, no quería que Sasuke se detuviera, quería que continuara; El no estaba en diferentes condiciones, la suave piel de la chica, el olor de cerezas de su cabello, las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, era un sentimiento compartido, ambos deseaban continuar…

Llego al borde de el camisón de la chica y comenzó a levantarlo despacio, rozando con los dedos la piel que iba quedando descubierta, Sakura tuvo que separarse se había quedado sin aire, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Sasuke en su espalda, subiendo su camisón, ella levanto los brazos para ayudarlo a despojarla de la ropa.

Al tirar la molesta ropa de la chica a un lado, el chico se quedo casi sin aire, Sakura acostumbraba dormir sin sostén, era más cómodo así, algo que obviamente a el no le disgusto, no podía pedir más, ella simplemente era perfecta y vaya que había crecido, ya no era aquella niña que había dejado al irse de Konoha, esta chica que tenia frente a el era simplemente un sueño, su piel suave y blanca, su cadera bien formada, su cintura tan pequeña, sus pechos eran mucho más grandes de lo que se había imaginado; esa ropa holgada si que cubría las hermosas curvas de la chica, tanto que parecía un crimen que no se pudiese ver su perfecto cuerpo, por esa ropa.

Aunque….tampoco quería que alguien más la viera… un momento –pensó- ¿acaso el estaba celoso, con solo el hecho de imaginar a otro observando a Sakura?,

Si, si lo estaba, y no iba a permitir que alguien más intentase sobrepasarse con ella.

La chica se sentía algo incomoda con la mirada de Sasuke fija sobre ella, el sonrojo había aumentado más, el lo noto, por lo que la acerco a el, coloco el dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica, delineándolos.

- No temas… no te haré daño

Deslizó su dedo por el labio superior, para pasar al inferior, eran tan suaves que no pudo evitar besarlos nuevamente, lógicamente Sakura no se negó, poco a poco fue olvidando el nerviosismo, correspondiendo aquel beso de una manera casi desesperada, mientras el chico recorría la espalda de la chica con ambas manos.

Sakura, al sentir las manos del chico delineándola con tal pasión no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, el sonrojo se volvió más fuerte, intento mirar hacia otro lado. Pero Sasuke no lo permitió tomando nuevamente su rostro entre ambas manos.

- Esta bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

El chico comenzó a depositar cortos besos sobre los labios de la chica, mientras ambos sonreían cada vez más.

Este aprovecho para tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y de una manera muy sutil recostarla en la cama, se sentó a un lado de ella y todo ambas manos entrelazándolas entre las suyas.

- Te amo- le volvió a susurrar, depositando otro beso en sus labios

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura besando a el chico, con mas pasión y sin pensarlo, solamente se dejo llevar, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

El calor en el ambiente subía poco a poco, Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura, quien comenzaba a gemir, al principio cortos y suaves, pero cuando el chico bajo un poco más no aguanto más dejando escapar gemidos más fuerte e intensos que antes.

Sasuke había llegado hasta los pechos de la chica que no dudo en delinear con sus labios, besándolos, lamiéndolos e incluso dando pequeños mordiscos, jugando con sus pezones, haciendo que la chica tuviera que apretar las sabanas para no perder con control.

El pelinegro se detuvo un momento observando la reacción de la chica, quien respiraba muy agitada, el tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, todo en su cuerpo le pedía más, le pedía que continuara, le pedía que… la hiciera suya.

El chico puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakura para después comenzar a deslizarlo hasta la barbilla de la chica, muy despacio, como si con esta acción quisiera desesperarla, siguió su recorrido por su cuello, acariciando la suave piel de la chica, pasando entre los pechos, mirándola de una manera juguetona, llegando a su estomago y pasando por el ombligo hasta llegar al borde de la única prenda que la cubría.

Observándola, cada reacción, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada gemido, todo en ella le gustaba, todo en ella le invitaba a seguir adelante.

Sujeto la prenda con ambas manos, mientras observaba a la chica, quien se mordió el labio inferior ante la acción de chico, realmente se desconocía, desconocía lo sensual que podía llegar a ser un simple gesto, pero de alguna manera le gustaba.

Comenzó a deslizar la prenda, mientras besaba la piel que iba quedando descubierta, besando sus muslos, sus rodillas hasta que la prenda llego a sus pies donde al fin pudo deshacerse de ella.

Y allí la tenia ante el, desnuda, perfecta, completamente sonrojada, algo que hacia verla mucho más linda.

Nuevamente se acerco al rostro de ella, besando sus mejillas y luego sus labios, se separo para observarla, aun con la suave luz de aquella lámpara podía ver cada una de sus facciones, de sus gestos, de el sonrojo de sus mejillas, de su cabello suave y su piel blanca.

- Sakura te necesito- dijo el chico de una manera casi desesperada, respirando con dificultad -necesito que seas mía.

La chica se asombro ante las palabras del chico, de alguna manera le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar, esto conmovió a la chica, el era tan atento.

- Siempre… siempre eh sido tuya… Sasuke-kun- respondió respirando con dificultad también.

Esta vez fue ella quien beso al chico, de una manera desesperada, casi salvaje, como si no quisieran desperdiciar un solo segundo, el chico beso las mejillas y luego el cuello de la chica.

- Hazme tuya Sasuke-kun- prácticamente grito la chica en medio de un fuerte gemido

El chico regreso a la boca de Sakura, mientras que ella revolvía el cabello negro del chico, sus lenguas se buscaban mutuamente, intentando memorizar aquel momento, aquellos labios, aquellas bocas y la unión de ellas, que desesperadamente se buscaban, poco a poco se fueron separando, la chica mordió suavemente el labio inferior del chico en un gesto coqueto y lleno de sensualidad.

Sasuke se incorporo con la intención de quitarse la ropa que aun le quedaba, pero Sakura se adelanto sentándose en la cama y llegando al cinturón de chico antes que el.

- Yo… lo hago- dijo casi sin aire y con muchos nervios comenzó a deshacer el nudo que sujetaba los pantalones del chico.

A Sasuke esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero también algo divertido al ver a la chica desabrochando el cinturón de una manera inexperta y con mucho nerviosismo.

Las manos le temblaban e intentaba respirar normalmente, el corazón latía muy fuerte como si quisiera salir del pecho de la chica, después de un largo y tortuoso momento el nudo quedo deshecho, Sakura respiro de alivio, con esto la prenda prácticamente se deslizo por las bien formada y musculosas piernas del chico.

Sasuke no podía evitar dejar de sonreír, las reacciones de Sakura le parecían tan divertidas e impredecibles, a veces apasionada, a veces juguetona y otras veces inexperta, la reacción que ella tubo en ese momento definitivamente era de alguien que no tenia mucha experiencia llevándose ambas manos al pecho para evitar que el chico se diera cuenta que estaban temblando, el chico quiso ayudarle un poco, quitándose el la ultima prenda que tenia puesta.

Al ver la hombría de el chico Sakura se sonrojo aun más, se mordió el labio inferior para controlarse un poco, pero al notar esa reacción desvió la mirada completamente apenada, apretando más sus manos contra el pecho.

El chico no dejo de observarla, cada reacción y sobre todo cuando se mordió el labio, todo en ella era agradable, y demostraba lo inexperta que era, pero no importaba, al contrario le agradaba, todo el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha, haciendo que lo observada.

- No tengas miedo, no te haré daño… yo también te pertenezco

Volvió a besarla esta vez un beso lento, para tranquilizarla, para demostrarle que no le haría daño, poco a poco fueron recostándose sobre la cama, tomo las manos de la chica y las entrelazo entre las de el colocándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

Se separo para observarla un momento, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la chica, deposito dos besos cortos sobre los labios de la chica.

- No temas, yo te voy a cuidar

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir nervios- como no evitarlo si esta era la primera vez que la chica estaba con alguien, no podía describir lo agradecida que estaba porque fuese con Sasuke.

El chico volvió a besar a Sakura, ya acomodado, con su hombría rozando la femineidad de la chica comenzó a desliarse lentamente dentro de ella, la chica tubo que romper el beso, necesitaba aire urgentemente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke mientras gemía una y otras vez, que era todo aquello, como podía provocar tantas sensaciones dentro de ella, apretó sus manos en las manos de el chico, temblando, mientras el continuaba entrando, Sakura iba a emitir otro quejido pero en lugar de esto lo que salio de su boca fue un fuerte quejido, que era aquel dolor, hundió sus uñas en el dorso de las manos de Sasuke, quien se debuto al instante, había llegado a esa barrera, esa que podría decirse guardaba la inocencia de la chica.

Se separo un poco para observarla, realmente no quería hacerle daño

La chica lo beso y noto sus labios temblando –hazlo- dijo casi susurrando

El chico hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el fino hombro de la chica, quien dio un beso en el hombro de el chico y se preparo para lo que venia.

De una sola embestida rompió aquella barrera, la que se llevaría con ella la inocencia de la chica, la que separaba la mujer de SU mujer, ahora si podía decir que ella le pertenecía y el también le pertenecía a ella.

Sakura intento ahogar el grito en el hombro de Sasuke, realmente había dolido, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se vidriaran y que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas hasta los hombros de el chico, quien al sentirlas levanto el rostro para verla, para ver a su Sakura, con los labios detuvo el recorrido de las lagrimas, dando pequeños besos en ambas mejillas.

Se quedaron quietos observándose bajo la tenue luz que alumbraba el cuarto, las palabras sobraban, los gestos, las reacciones todo aquello comunicaba más sentimientos que las propias palabras.

El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, ya había dejado de llorar, ya se había tranquilizado, Sakura volvió a besar a Sasuke indicándole que ya todo estaba bien.

El chico comenzó a moverse nuevamente, lento para no ocasionarle más dolor, para que se acostumbrara a el.

Sakura exhalo temblorosamente cuando lo sintió completamente dentro, el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo.

Nuevamente comenzaba a sentir que el corazón se le saldría de el pecho, Sasuke comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, con lo que Sakura gemía más seguido y fuerte, ya no le importaba la vergüenza que tenia, ya no le importaba el miedo, lo único que quería era sentir, sentir como con cada movimiento que el chico daba, nuevas sensaciones dentro de ella salían, no podía comprender todo aquello, no quería comprender todo aquello, solo quería sentir, sentirlo dentro de ella.

El chico se encontraba en la misma situación, la estrechez de ella, el sentirla tan entregada, moviéndose debajo de el, buscándolo con cada beso, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y más provocativo, no podía evitarlo todo absolutamente todo en ella le atraía.

- Sasuke-kun- grito su nombre en medio de un fuerte gemido, que era aquello, de pronto una explosión de placer recorrió su cuerpo, cada caricia cada beso, cada movimiento que el hacia le provocaba mucho más placer, sutilmente arqueo su espalda, para sentirlo más, mientras gritaba por todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Sasuke aprovecho aquello para embestirla con más fuerza, quería que sintiera todo el placer que podría darle, quería entregarse por completo, quería recompensar todo lo que ella había sufrido, quería hacerla feliz.

Sakura se aferraba a las manos del chico aprensándolas cada vez más, como si fueses un ancla que le permitiría seguir en la tierra y no perder la razón.

Sasuke volvió a besarla, adoraba sentirla, como se acoplaban sus cuerpos perfectamente, Sakura gimió entre los labios de Sasuke, se separo para tomar aire, realmente lo necesitaba.

Aumento un poco más la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras que Sakura temblaba cada vez más, no podía controlarlo, no podía controlar todo aquello que sentía, el placer, la pasión pero sobre todo el amor.

Sintió otra explosión dentro de ella, una nueva oleada de placer inundaba su cuerpo, gimiendo y gritando de placer sintiendo al chico moverse dentro de ella.

El chico también esta al borde de él placer, no podría soportarlo más, aunque quería seguir complaciendo a Sakura no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

Intento salirse de la chica, pero ella no lo dejo, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de él chico.

- No- le dijo ella casi sin poder respirar –no me dejes todavía

El chico no pudo resistir más, terminando en ella, llenándola por completo. La chica sentía calor dentro, conforme el chico terminaba ella.

Sasuke hundió nuevamente su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Sakura, intentando regular su respiración, la chica también intentaba tranquilizarse, pero le costaba mucho

Finalmente el se salio de la chica recostándose a un lado de ella, seguía observando, el sonrojo de sus mejilla, su respiración agitada, su pecho que subía y bajaba. Separo unos mechones de cabello rosado que cubrían su rostro para observarla mejor.

Sakura también lo observaba, sonrojado, respirando con dificultad, tan atento, todavía acariciando su rostro con la mano como memorizándola, esto le parecía un sueño.

- ¿Estarás conmigo en la mañana?

Esto tomo por sorpresa al chico, pero sonrió, pasar una vida junto a esta chica le parecía perfecto, algo tan irreal que quizá no debería suceder, de alguna manera supo la necesidad de ella por saber que esto no era un sueño.

- Si- dijo cortando la frase con un beso –desde ahora- otro beso –y para siempre-

Este era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, era una nueva vida juntos, como debió ser desde un principio, como iba a ser desde ese entonces.

Por que ella solo viviría para el y el solo viviría para ella

Sasuke acerco a Sakura hacia el, rodeándola con el brazo, abrazándola con fuerza, dándole un ultimo beso.

- Te amo Sakura- dijo antes de quedarse dormido

- Yo también te amo Sasuke- dijo cerrando los ojos poco a poco

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Pues aquí esta ya… mi primer lemon, rayos si que me costo escribirlo, creo que estuve casi dos semanas, si no hubiese sido por las personas que me ayudaron no lo habría terminado.

Gracias principalmente a Sogui Chan y a Shinae por que sin su gran experiencia en este tema y sus consejos no habría podido escribir esto XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Era broma no es cierto lo que dije de ellas dos (se ve al fondo a Sogui Chan y a Shinae apuntando con pistolas, cuchillos, machetes y una Death Note a Puchiko)

Pues antes de hacer este lemon hice una encuesta para saber cuantos estaba a favor y cuantos en contra.

De doce personas encuestadas…. (XD si ya se no son muchas pero que más da) once dijeron que si, una dijo que le daba igual (XD) y nadie estuvo en contra… que pervertidos que son ¬¬

Con esto la deuda queda saldada, ya no debo nada… entendido

Pues tengo algunas ideas para continuar este fic, ya no más lemon, aunque lo puedo considerar si me lo piden D,

Espero que le haya gustado y también espero que me dejen reviews con sus comentarios, me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusto más y que no les gusto, creo que no hay malas criticas, todo lo que me digan voy a tomar en cuenta, así que voy a agradecer mucho que me digan si eh fallado en algo, si hay errores o si de plano el fic esta mal.

Pero una cosa recuerde este es mi primer fic de este tipo… no me maten… todavía, al menos hasta que actualice los otros fics XP.


End file.
